Littlest College
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil Nevla is just an ordinary man, trying to go to collge, trying to get the girl of his dreams, and trying not to humilate himself. Enjoy this story of humor, romance, friendship, and a Vinnie! :D
1. Chapter 1

For once, I make the pets people. I=)

Couples

Russinka

Sepper

Vinnie Ling

Shahrukh Sprinkles

Shivercream

and... well... I don't really know.:

Cast

Sunil Nevla

Pepper Clark

Vinnie Terrio

Penny Ling

Zoe Trent

Minka Mark

Russell Furgosun

Scout

Sugar Sprinkles

Shahrukh

Shivers

Buttercream

Digby

Bully 1

Bully 2

Bully 3

Enjoy!

* * *

The alarm clock went off in Sunil's room. He groaned and started to tap it. It kept on going and Sunil began to get pead off. He shoved it off the table and put the sheets over his head. ''Go to sleep you stupid, dumb, lousy, annoying... ''SUNIL!'' His parents cheered. Sunil screamed and rolled out of bed. He landed on his face strait on the floor.

''Oh, Sunil, My little babys growing up.'' Sunil's mother smiled. Sunil got off the floor. ''Mama, i'm a man now. I know i'm all grown up.'' ''Son,'' sunil's father said. ''Today is the day.'' Sunil blinked. ''What?'' ''You know, the day you go to collage.'' Sunil's eyes widen. ''COLLAGE! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP!? I'M GONNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAAAAYYYY!''

''Nonsense.'' Sunil's mother said. ''You'll be ready in no time.'' ''No mama! No. I will not be ready because it is 9:00!''

''Class starts in 11:00,'' Sunil's father said. ''Now get your numb bum up and get going!''

Sunil sighed as he stood outside, waiting for his taxi. His mother sighed and walked towards him. ''Are you sure you want to leave so soon? I mean...'' Sunil hugged her. ''Mama, I'll be fine.'' He said. ''Besides, I'll visit you. I promise.'' His mother had tears in her eyes. ''Oh, my sweet baby. Go fufill your dream.'' Sunil smiled. ''I will.''

A yellow taxi pulled in. Sunil sighed. ''Well,'' He said. ''Here I go.'' He picked up his suitcases and got in the back of the car. He waved. ''Goodbye Mama! Goodbye Papa!'' His parents waved at him. ''Goodbye!'' The taxi began to drive away. Sunil's parents held each other and sighed. ''He's growing up.'' His father said. His mother nodded.

Suddenly, Just as the taxi was just a few miles away, Sunil jumped out of the back and landed on his face. Sunil's parents had their eyes wide open. Sunil ran towards his house. ''MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T LET ME LEAVE!'' Sunil's mother gasped. The taxi guy got out and ran after him. Sunil's father picked his son up and carried him to the car. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Sunil screamed. ''MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T LET THE TAXI DUDE TAKE ME AWAY! I DON'T WANNA GROW UP! I WANNA BE A BABY! I WANT MY TEDDY BEAR! I WANT MY BEDDY BIE! I WANT MY STORY BOOK! I WANT MY DIPIE! DON'T LET ME GO! AHHHHHHH!''

''Ok, son. Get in there.'' Sunil father tried to push him in there, but Sunil struggled. ''NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Sunil's father shoved him in the car and closed the door. ''LOCK IT!'' He screamed at the diver. and so he did. Sunil banged his fists on the window. ''NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!'' He screamed in the car. It began to drive away. ''Oh, my god.'' Sunil's father said with exaustion. Sunil's mother caught up to her husband. ''We love you, honey!'' She called out.

Sunil banged his fists on the back window, still screaming. He screamed and screamed and threw a temper tantrum until his parents were out of sight. ''NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! MOMMY! DADDY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' He looked at the driver. ''Please take me home.'' He begged. The driver shook his head. ''Dude, you're going to college. Calm down. it's not the end of the world.'' Sunil blinked. ''Oh, dear.'' He whimpered.

* * *

After what felt like hours, which it was, the taxi parked at the college. Sunil looked out the window to see the building. Littlest College is what it was called... It wasn't very little! It was huge! There were people everywhere! Sunil gulped. ''Oh,'' He whimpered. ''Are you sure this is my stop?'' ''Positive. Now get your butt out. I'm sick of your screaming.'' Sunil growled and got his suitcases and walked out of the taxi. It zoomed away.

Sunil growled and glared after the taxi. ''Yeah, I won't miss you either.'' ''Hi!'' A cheery voice said. Sunil screamed and dropped his suitcases. He looked to see an old woman with glasses. She smiled down at him. ''Welcome to Littlest Collage! I'm , the owner of this place. You must be new here. Here's your key to your room.'' Sunil slowly took the key and stood up. The key said ''74''. Sunil blinked.

''Ok.'' Sunil said. ''Room 74. Room 74. Room 74. Aha!'' Sunil opened the door and stopped. There, right there, tap dancing his feet off, was none other than Sunil's best friend, Vinnie Terrio.

* * *

We'll be right back! :D


	2. Chapter 2

We... are... BACK!

* * *

Vinnie stoped dancing and looked at Sunil. His mouth was wide open. Vinnie got up and looked at him. He suddenly hugged him. ''Oh, my gosh!'' Vinnie cheered. ''Sunil! Buddy! Is that you?'' Sunil nodded. ''The one and only.'' ''Omg! This is so cool! I have to show you around, dude!'' Sunil nodded. ''Sure...'' He stopped. ''Wait... you're not gong to take me out in front of a huge crowd, are you?'' Vinnie shook his head.

Sunil felt like choking Vinnie to death. Of, course, as usual, he was out in front of a crowd. Sunil glared down at his friend. ''Vinnie.'' He snarled. Vinnie snickered. He tapped a random person on the shoulders and pointed at Sunil. ''He's a magician.'' He said with a smirk. Sunil began to blush. ''VINNIE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Sunil shouted with anger. Vinnie smirked with a stupid look on his face. ''Not if you catch me first... magic boy.'' ''I'll magic boy you, you little...'' Sunil just snarled and chased after Vinnie.

Sunil began to lose the green haired boy in the crowd. He began to start bumping into people. He kept on apologizing and kept on going. He didn't know if he didn't look where he was going or not, but he bumped right into a group of four girls. He bumped right into the one with a ponytail. ''Hey!'' She growled. ''Watch where your go...'' Sunil heard he stop. He didn't dare look up at her... he felt too humiliated. A hand suddenly touched his shoulders and he squealed in fear. ''Yikes, ok, um... are... are you ok?'' Sunil binked for a bit and then looked up. Yes, he was correct. The girl did have a ponytail. She had white hair, though she looked very lovely, she had gray clothes, pink eyes, and a nice smile on her face.

Sunil blushed a bit. ''You ok?'' The girl asked again. Sunil nodded. He got on his feet. With the ponytailed girl, was three other girls. One, a purple haired girl with lots of makeup on, with a black French hat. Then, a pink hairedgirl, whose hair was in pigtails. She had a lot excitement in her eyes. At last, there was another purple haired girl. She had her hair in buns, and she was a little overweight.

The purple haired girl suddenly grabbed a microphone from her purse and began to sing. Sunil blinked with confusion. She sat next to him. ''My name is Zoe!'' She said with a british accent. The pink haired girl wrapped Sunil into a very tight hug. He thought he was going to be squeezed to death. ''I'm Minka!'' The girl cheered. ''Minka Mark!'' The last girl unwrapped Minka off of Sunil before she could squeeze his eyeballs out of his head. The girl looked at the ground shyly. ''I'm Penny. Penny Ling.'' Sunil smiled a bit. He looked at the other girl. ''And... and you are?''

The Ponytailed girl got a fake red nose and a fake arrow, pretending that it was going through her head. She had a huge smirk on her face. ''Pepper! Pepper Clarks the name... making people laugh, is my game.'' Sunil slightly giggled, but quickly stopped. He hoped nobody heard it.

''Hey, Sunil!'' Sunil heard Vinnie call. The green haired jerk face came running up to him. ''Hey, Sunil. Where have you...'' He stopped when he saw the girls. Vinnie smirked. ''Hello beautiful.'' He said to Penny Ling. Penny blushed.

''Zoe!'' A voice called. A spikiey haired boy came up. He had a suit on and he had a clipboard in his hands. ''We need to get to class now! We might be late!'' Sunil gasped. ''What time is it?'' He asked. Pepper looked at her watch. ''Hmm... 11:51.'' Sunil's mouth dropped. ''OH MY GOD!'' He screamed. ''I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!'' He ran away.

Everyone blinked. Vinnie rolled his eyes. ''He's my best friend.'' He said. Zoe blinked. ''He freaks out a lot.'' ''Yep. that's Sunil.''

* * *

will Sunil be late? what happens next? find out soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I... Have... Nothing... OMG!

* * *

The teacher stood in front of the classroom. She smiled at everyone. ''Good morning class.'' She said. ''Today we'll be talking about...'' ''AM I LATE!?'' Sunil screamed as he ran in the classroom. He blushed when he relized what he just did. The teacher looked at her watch. ''Only 1 minute late.'' Sunil blinked. ''But Pepper said...'' ''Pepper!'' A student exclaimed. ''You mean the clown girl?!'' Everyone, except Sunil and the teacher, giggled. Sunil blinked.

''She's not a clown girl. She's a great comedian.'' The students laughed even harder. ''Yeah right!'' A boy said. ''Her watch is always 1 hour behind! You would be an absolute chump to ask her what time it is!'' Sunil blushed. The teacher smaked her ruler on the table and everyone shut up. ''I will not have bulling in this class.'' She said. She looked at Sunil. ''You may have a seat, sir.'' Sunil nodded and slowly went towards is seat.

He took he seat in the back and quickly put a book over his face. Suddenly, Vinnie came in, laughing. ''Oh, man!'' He laughed. ''Pepper sure does tell some good jokes. Ha ha!'' He stopped and looked at Sunil. 'Don't.' Sunil thought. 'Don't, don't, don't!'

''Sunil!''

'He did it.'

''Hey, buddy!'' Vinnie said hugging his friend. ''I didn't know we had the same class together!'' Sunil blushed as he saw the other students giggling. He quickly got out of the hug. ''Um... Vinnie.'' Sunil said. ''Please sit down... we are learning here.'' ''Oh.'' Vinnie said. He slammed his butt down on the seat next to Sunil and grinned. Sunil banged his head on his desk. This was going to be terrible.

* * *

Sunil looked around in the lunchroom. There was no one he knew or liked. He sighed sadly. ''Hey, Sunil!'' A familiar voice called over to him. He looked to see Pepper, Vinnie, Zoe, Penny, Minka, and that spikey haired boy. Sunil slightly smiled and sat down next to Pepper and Vinnie. Zoe sighed. ''Didn't you guys hear?'' She asked. Pepper blinked. ''Hear what?'' Zoe gasped dramaticly. ''You havn't!'' She said. ''I hear, they are going to close down Littlest College!'' Everyone gasped. ''No!'' Vinnie yelled. ''Yes!'' Zoe yelled back. ''I hear they are going to call this class any minute now!'' The spikey haired boy rolled his eyes.

''Zoe.'' He said. ''You can't just go and tell people scary stuff like this.'' Zoe glared at him. ''Russell.'' She said all cute like. ''This is the most scariest thing, that could ever, exsist on this EARTH!'' Russell didn't flinch. ''Look Zoe.'' He said. ''Ms. Twombly is not going to do that. This place has been here for years and nothing could be better than it.'' The microphone came on. It's sudden screechy sound made everyone cover their ears, though they could still hear exactly what the loud microphone was saying.

''Everyone.'' Ms. Twombly said. ''Please come to the autotorium. Repeat. Everyone, please come to the autotorum. Thank you.'' Zoe gasped. ''It's happening!'' She exclaimed, shaking Russell. ''It's... o...k!'' He said, struggling to get Zoe off of him. ''Everything is fine. Don't panic.''

Everyone was in the autotorium chatting, and playing on their phones, and listening to music and all that. Sunil had no idea what was going on! It took his parents to save up so much money for this college, if it was being closed down... him and his loved ones would be living out on the streets. It couldn't be closed down.

Ms. Twombly walked up on the autotorum and spoke in the microphone. She had complete sorrow in her voice. ''Everyone.'' She managed to say. ''I'm afraid I have some ad news.'' Zoe quietly gasped and looked at Russell. ''It's happening!'' She whispered. Russell rolled his eyes. Ms. Twombly sighed sadly. ''I'm afraid,'' She said. ''That we are going to have to close down Littlest College in 2 weeks.'' Everyone gasped. ''NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Minka screamed.

She ran up to the stage and pounced on Ms. Twombly and grabbed a hold of her face. ''TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL!'' Minka screamed. ''TELL ME THAT YOUR LYING!'' Ms. Twombly sighed and managed to get the pink, hyper girl off of her. ''I'm not lying.'' Minka's mouth dropped wide open. She fell to her knees. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Ms. Twombly sighed. Zoe screamed. ''IT'S HAPPENING!'' Ms. Twombly then continued. ''I'm also sad to say that you will all be going to Largest ever college in 2 weeks. Everyone's eyes widen. ''Largest Ever college has been voted to be the most #1 college in the state, and I'm afraid that Littlest college doesn't have as much money as they do, so there you have it.''

As every student left the autotorium, chatting, Sunil couldn't help tp just be scared. Now his parents would live out on the streets and it would be all his fault. His whole family was counting on him and if he didn't pass college, this college, he would never forgive himself.

A hand nudged him. He slightly jumped, but felt relived when it was just Pepper. ''You ok?'' She asked. Sunil nodded. Penny sighed sadly. ''It isn't fair.'' She said. She whimpered and hugged Vinnie. Vinnie grinned and hugged her back. ''Score!'' He whisperered very quietly. Russell walked around nervously. ''This is bad this is bad!'' He said. He looked at all the others. ''If we go to that college, it will be nothing but bordom! There's no science class, no art class, no dancing class, no comedy class, no singing class, no ballet class, and no magic class!'' Everyone gasped.

''No!'' Vinnie shouted. ''No! Don't take us to the underworld! I want my teddy bear! I want my...'' Sunil smaked him across the head. ''Sorry.'' Vinnie said. Zoe sighed sadly. ''I don't think we have a choice... or do we.'' Pepper blinked. ''Zoe,'' She said, smirking. ''What are ya thinkin?'' Zoe got a notebook out of her backpack. ''What if we start a gang?'' She asked. ''You know, those group of friends... group... thingy... magigers... or whatever. What if we start one of those to earn money for Littlest College?'' Russell thought for a momment. ''You know.'' He said, smiling. ''That's not a bad idea. Let's do it!'' He put his hand out in the middle.

Minka hopped in joyfully. ''So excited.'' She breathed. ''So... EXCITED!'' Penny put her hand in ontop of theirs. ''I'm in.'' She said. Vinnie put his hand in. ''And, the crowd goes WILD!'' Everyone blinked. Vinnie blinked also. ''And the crowd goes... wild? Oh, whatever.'' Penny smiled. ''Well, Penny Ling goes wild!'' Vinnie then whispered in Sunil's ear. ''I'm in love.'' He whispered. Zoe put her hand in. ''Magnificent!'' She sang out. Pepper put her hand in. ''Woo hoo!'' She cheered. She looked at Sunil. ''Come on.'' She insisted. ''You're one of us now, dude. Don't be shy.'' Sunil chuckled nervously.

He got himself together and put his hand in. ''Count me in.'' He said, smiling. Everyone cheered. ''Wait.'' Penny said. ''We need a name for our group.'' Russell nodded. ''Your right Penny Ling.'' Everyone thought for a momment. Zoe gasped. ''I know!'' She cheered. ''How about, The Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Or LPS for short.'' Russell grinned. ''I like it!'' He said.

Pepper grinned. ''So there ya have it. LPS.''

* * *

Finnally! I got this chapter done! What does Zoe have in mind for the others? Will they sucseed on helping Littlest College? Find out!


	4. Chapter 4

we are back to the story!

* * *

Sunil tossed and turned in his bed. ''What was I thinking!'' He growled quietly. ''Now they'll see what I do for a living, magic stuff! And if Pepper says a really funny joke, she'll hear my laugh... I freakin hate my laugh! What do I do, What do I do, WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Vinnie groaned and sat up in his bed. ''I don't know.'' He said sarcasticly. ''Maybe you can SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!'' Vinnie got a pillow and covered his head with it.

Sunil growled. ''You know what.'' He said. ''You're really not a big help.'' ''So what.'' Vinnie groaned in his pillow. ''Go to bed you stupid, ugly, annoying...'' Sunil yanked the pillow out of Vinnie's hands. He glared down at him. ''Oh, so we're gonna call each other horrible names now, huh? Well, **bring it,** bring it on brother!'' Vinnie glared at him also. ''Ok, let's go you son of a...'' Sunil smaked him. Vinnie looked at him, mouth open wide. ''Uh!'' He said, offended. ''I am heart broken!'' He flopped on his bed and began to cry.

Sunil blinked for a momment, but he then sat next to the sobbing Vinnie. ''Look,'' He said. ''I'm sorry I slapped you.'' Vinnie looked up at him. ''Really?'' ''Really.'' Vinnie smiled. ''Come here and give me a hug.'' He said. The two hugged each other. Suddenly, Vinnie kicked Sunil in the balls. Sunil groaned in pain. Vinnie covered up in bed. ''Now go to bed, I'm tired.'' Sunil fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

* * *

''So I was thinking,'' Russell said. ''That we could get to understand each other better.'' Everyone nodded. ''So, Penny, Vinnie, you two will hang out with each other to get to know each other. Zoe, Minka, you two will too. And Sunil and Pepper, you two will also.'' Sunil looked at Pepper and blushed. Pepper smiled and held his hand. ''Let's go!'' She said and led him out the door.

Sunil was extreamly suprised and almost yelped as Pepper ran out the door holding his hand. Pepper grinned. ''So,'' She said. ''Where do you wanna go first, buddy boy?'' Sunil gulped and thought for a momment. There could be the cafiteria. No, it was always too loud. Or maybe he could go to his and Vinnie's room. No way. He did not want Pepper to see his magicain kit. ''Well,'' He said, still a little nervous. ''How about we go... to... uh... y-your room. Yeah.'' Pepper smiled. ''All righty! Let's go! I want to tell you all the jokes I made up.'' Again, she suprised Sunil by grabbing his hand and running.

* * *

Pepper led Sunil into her room. Sunil looked around. ''Wow.'' He said, suprised. For a brash, tomboyish girl, she really kept things clean. ''It's very... tidy.'' Pepper grinned. ''Ahh, Don't thank me. Thank Zoe. That chick is the one who keeps it clean. If it wasn't for her... this place would be a dump!'' Sunil nodded, beliving every word she said. Funny really, when your friends with 6 other people who aren't as shy and cowardly as you. When one is a tidy neat freak, one is a diva, one is very hyper, one is very sensitive, one is very, VERY, stupid, and one is funny and extreamly beautiful.

_wait a minute!_ Sunil thought to himself. _did I just call Pepper... beautiful?_ ''So how about I show ya a couple of tricks, huh?'' Sunil snapped out of his thoughts. ''Oh... uh... o-ok.'' He sat on the couch while Pepper got her rubber chicken. She stretched it and stretched it. Sunil whimpered. ''B-be careful!'' He said, fearing that the chicken might go up and smake the innocent girl in the face. Some how, it did. Pepper went falling on her back. Sunil gasped and jumped up. ''Pepper!'' He whimpered franticly. ''Are you ok?'' She didn't move. Sunil slowly walked towards her. ''Pepper...'' All of a sudden, Pepper jumped up toward him screaming roar. Sunilm screamed and ran backwards. He fell over the couch and hit his face strait on the floor. Pepper gasped and ran towards him and kneeled by his side. Sunil got up and Pepper saw that he had a bloody nose. She gasped.

''I'm so sorry, Sunil!'' She cried. '' Here, i'll wipe all that blood off.'' Sunil was confused. ''What?'' He touched his nose and looked at his hand. His eyes widen when he saw the blood. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!'' He screamed with terror. He ran around screaming. ''I'M GOING TO DIE!'' He screamed. Pepper grabbed him smaked him in the face. He began to calm down. ''Listen to me,'' Pepper said calmly. ''It's just a bloody nose, and you're not going to die. Understood?'' Sunil nodded. ''Good. No more freaking out?'' Sunil nodded. ''Good.'' She let go of him.

Sunil smiled. ''I guess... that joke was pretty funny.'' Pepper smiled. "Aww... You're just saying that." Sunil smiled and held her hand. He blushed a bit and looked down at the ground.

'Go on!' A voice in his head cried out. 'Kiss her!' Sunil began to blush even more. ''Ow!'' He snapped as his nose began too bleed even more. Pepper quickly got a tissue and gave it to Sunil. Sunil smiled. ''Thanks.'' He said. Pepper smiled. ''So,'' She said. ''What is your talent.'' Sunil gasped. He knew it! He knew she would ask him sooner or later! He gulped. ''I... uh... well it... it's complicated you see, uh... I... I just go and do...'' He groaned and sat down, feeling glum.

''I'm a magician.'' He muttered quietly. Pepper blinked. ''That... is... so... AWESOME!'' Sunil looked at her with wide eyes. ''W-wha?'' He stammered. ''You really think so?'' Pepper nodded. ''Totally! I would love to see one of your tricks.'' Sunil shook his head. ''No.'' He said. ''I would rather wait. I don't like to show off.'' Pepper nodded. ''I understand.'' There was a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Pepper called.

A blond and brown haired girl with unique looking clothes hopped in and pounced on Pepper. ''Hiy hiy why!'' She cheered. Sunil had no idea what she was saying what so ever. She was so hyper. Even more hyper than Minka! ''I was just hoppidy loppidy ing down the streety weety and I bumped into Scouty pouty!'' Pepper gasped. ''Scout!'' She exclaimed. ''Scout! You can't be serious, Buttercream!'' Buttercream nodded. Sunil blinked. ''Wait.'' He said. ''Who's Scout.''

Pepper sighed sadly. ''She... She's the one who spread terrible rumers about me.''

* * *

finnally! I got this done! Phew! Thank the lord!

What will happen next? find out on TBC! :D


	5. Chapter 5

We're back!

* * *

Sunil blinked. "What do you mean she made rumors about you?" He asked. Pepper sighed sadly. "Look," She said. "I Knew Scout wheb I was a little girl. I was always the class clown, all I wanted to do is make people laugh. But Scout... look, I don't know what herit. "HEproblem was, but she better not start those rumors again!" She looked at Buttercream. "What did she do to you?"

Buttercream pouted. "Humph! She told me about Littlest college getting shuty downy for goody loody and that none of us would ever dever do anything good and that we can't do anything about it." Pepper smirked. "Well tell her we can do something about it." She put an arm around Sunil's shoulder. ''Because Me, Sunil, Russell, Zoe, Minka, Penny, and Vinnie are gonna use our awesome talents to save it." Buttercream smiled. "Then I'll go tell well all the cool pool party hardy people of Littlest c!"

"I Wonder how the others are doing." Sunil said. Pepper nodded in aggrement.

Meanwhile, Vinnie and Penny were at Vinnie's favorite smoothie place. Vinnie put his feet up on the table. "Ahh." He sighed happily. "This is the life, huh?" Penny nodded slowly. She looked to see ribbons. She sighed sadly. She hated to show off her talent, cause she was so shy. She always thought she was so fat and clumsy and useless. She was suprised that Vinnie hadn't said any mean things to her yet.

'We found love' by Rihanna came on. Vinnie smiled and held Penny's hand. "Wanna dance?" He asked. Penny's eyes widen. "N-no. I don't dance." Vinnie smiled. "I'll show you." He lead her out on the dance floor. She whimpered a bit, but she accepted. "Now," Vinnie said. "One step at a time. One step twp step, one step two step. There ya go. That's it! You got it!" Penny egan to dance and dance. She giggled and got the two ribbons she saw and began to twirl.

Vinnie gasped. He had never seen such grace and beauty in all his life. Penny wsas twirling and spining and jumping, anything she could to be so graceful. Vinnie smiled. He knew Penny had potential... this talent was even more awesome then he could ever imagine. What could he say? He knew from the momment he saw her, he was in love.

Russell stacked all his papers up neatly and began to read them. "Now let's see here." He said. "Zoe's talent is singing. Minka's talent is painting. My talent is skateboarding. Penny's talent is ribbion dancing. Vinnie's talent is dancing. Pepper's talent is comedy. Sunil's talent is... Magic." Russell tried his best not to laugh. 'Don't laugh.' His mind told him. 'Don't laugh. Think of awesome things.'

Russell pictured himself as a sexy hot dude with abs with Minka in bikinie by his side. "Oh, Russell." Minka sighed, rubbing Russell's smokin hot, sexy abs. "I Think your the most hotest, most sexiest smartest, dude in the world." Russell smirked and romanticly held Minka. "Kiss me baby." He said, puckering his lips, he kissed Minka.

Russell slowly opened his eyes and screamed. Who he was holding was not Minka, It was Shahrukh, and he looked very pead off.

Shahrukh punched Russell's face. "Dude!" He shouted. "Im dating Sugar Sprinkles!" Russell rubbed his injured face. "I Know." He said, almost as angry as Shahrukh was. "I Was in my dream land." Shahrukh smirked. "You mean you were in Minka wonderland." Russell growled.

"Just help us with this thing." "Ok, ok, Don't get so angry." Shahrukh picked up the papers and put them down. "Let's see here. Zoe, Russell, Minka, Penny, Vinnie, Pepper,... Sunil..." Shahrukh tried his best not to laugh. He showed Russell the paper with Sunil's talent on "He can't be serious... can he?" Russell growled. ''It's talent and he can do what he wants." Russell said, taking the paper away from him."

The door flew open and Minka came in doing cartwheels. Zoe came in, looking very mad. "Remind me never to go to the spa with her, ever again." Russell nodded. Vinnie and Penny Ling came in, holding hands. Vinnie smiled. "Dude." He said. "You have got to see her ribbon dance. It's awesome!" Penny blushed.

"So." Shahrukh said, completely changing the subject. "I Got two texts from you Russell. First one, you told me to tell my sweet Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream about your plan to save the college. Next, you wanted me to park the sweets delights truck out behind the building, without Sugar and Buttercream."

Russell blinked in confusion. "I Never sent you that second one. I only sent you the first one." Shahrukh blinked and showed Russell his phone. "It was sent by you." It turns out, the phone says he shook his head in confusion. "Wait." He said. He zoomed out the door.

Meanwhile, Sunil and Pepper were walking out of the building laughing. "Man." He said, catching his breath. "You're an amzing comedian." Pepper blushed and gently punched his shoulder playfully. "You're sweet, houndini." Sunil blushed. "Hurry up!" A voice shouted.

Pepper gasped. "I Hear Scout!" "Get those sweets out of the truck!" Sunil and Pepper carefully looked behind a corner and gasped. Scout, a black haired egyptian girl, was telling two taller boys to hurry up while they were taking treats out of the sweets delights truck!

* * *

Dun dun dun! What shall happen next? who knows. find out on tbc!

Thank god I'm done with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

We're back at last! Yay!

* * *

Sunil gasped as he saw Scout taking all of the sweets out of the sweet truck. "This will show Buttercream not to be so stupid." Sunil saw Pepper snarl and stormed over them. Sunil whimpered in fear.

Scout smirked as she saw Pepper glaring at her. "Well, well, well." She said. "If it isn't miss class clown. Still think you can make people laugh even though you have no absolute potential." Pepper then growled. "What do you think your doing to the sweets delights truck's sweets?!" She snarled. Scout smirked. "Buttercream thinks she can just bump into me, she's wrong. Because once me and my boys here take away the sweets, they'll run out of business. But don't worry. Me and my boys will take them back to Largest ever college and we'll start a good business."

Pepper lifted her fist to try and punch Scout, but Scout dodged her. She punched Pepper, sending her falling to the ground. Sunil gasped as he saw Scout kicking her. He had to do something. Sunil gained all his courage and ran out to them. "Leave her alone!" He demanded. Scout and her henchmen stared at him. Scout smirked. She he threw Pepper back to the ground and snapped her fingers.

One of her henchmen grabbed Sunil. Sunil screamed like a little girl. "Let me down!" He begged. The other henchmen punched his eye. Sunil whimpered. "Please let me go!" "Put him down!" A voice said firmly. Everyone looked to see Russell with Ms. Twombly. She glared at Scout and her henchmen. "I Said put him down." The henchmen who had Sunil in his hands dropped him harshly. Sunil whimpered and crawled over to Pepper and helped her up. "And put those treats back where they belong." Russell growled, kneeling over to his two friends. Scout rolled her eyes and put all the sweets back to where they belong.

Ms. Twombly glared at them. "My office. Now." She said firmly. Scout and her henchmen walked to her office. Ms. Twombly sighed and helped Sunil and Pepper up. Pepper gasped as she saw Sunil's black eye. "Oh, my gosh!" She whimpered. "We have to get you a doctor." Sunil whimpered a littled and followed Pepper to the nurse.

...

"OW!" Sunil screamed as the nurse put medicine on his eye. Vinnie shook his head. "Oh, Sunil." He said. "You and your fights." Pepper glared at the ground. "It was Scout's fault." Zoe gasped. "Scout!" She shrieked. "You mean that rude girl who made fun of you?" Penny asked Pepper. She nodded. "She still does it." "Have you told anyone about it?" The nurse asked. Pepper shook her head.

Finally, Sunil got up with a bandage on his eye. Pepper sighed sadly. "I'm really sorry I got you in this mess." She said. Sunil smiled. "It's not your fault." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, and Buttercream will be very ticked off when they find out what Scout did." Everyone nodded and walked back to class.

* * *

Sunil lied asleep in bed, trying to think of the day he was punched. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sunil woke up and groaned. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He said, very very tired. "Sunil, my sweet baby!" His mother's voice said. Sunil blinked. "Mama?" He said. "Sunil," His mom said, sounding very worried. "I Was told that you were bullied. What happened?" Sunil sighed. "I Stood up for my friend." He said. Vinnie smirked. "Yoyu mean your girlfriend?" Sunil blushed all over.

"Pardon me for a minute mom." He said. Hie glared at Vinnie. "Vinne!" He yelled. "Shut up!" Vinnie giggled and covered up. Sunil rolled his eyes and put the phone back to his ear. "I'm back mom." "Sunil," His mother said. "How have you been?" She asked. "You know, besides the being bullied part, how have you been?" "I Have 6 wonderful friends who like me for who I am. And... there's also this girl that I like."

Sunil's mother gasped. "Is she pretty?" "She's beautiful." "Well what's her name?" Sunil blushed a bit and whispered. "Her name is Pepper Clark."

* * *

sorry for the short chapter. My laptop is being a s*** face. :(


	7. Chapter 7

We're back to our story of awesome! :D

* * *

Sunil's mother gasped. "Oooo." She said. "Do yo really really like this girl?" She asked. Sunil blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah. She's really pretty... mom... what do you do when you like a girl?" Sunil's mother began to laugh. "Honey," she said. "You're gonna have to ask your father. Wait here. Krishna! Krishna wake up!" Sunil's father began to groan. "W-what?" "Our son wants to know what to do when you like a girl." There was a momment of silence, until Sunil's father picked up the phone.

"Sunil, are you there?" He asked. Sunil nodded. "Yes father." He said. " Alright son, listen closely, when you like a girl, you have sex with her." Sunil blinked

in disbelief. "Whoa whoa what?!" There was banging and smacking. "Ow!" Sunil's father said. "Gimme the phone you moron!" Sunil's mother snapped. "Sorry about that honey." Sunil's mother said. Sunil nodded. "It's ok. But thanks for the advice anyway." "You're welcome babycakes, except it wasn't a lot of help... but I hope you have a good day tomorrow." "Thanks mom." He said. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." He hung up the phone.

Sunil sighed slightly and drifted off to sleep.

"All right everybody!" Ms. Twombly said into the speakers. "Please come into the auditorium. Do not mind the Largest Ever College students, they are guests here." The gang all looked at each other. "What are largest ever college doing here?" Pepper asked, a little ticked off about yesterday. Russell shrugged. "I Guess we'll find out."

So they all went to the auditorium and sat down, so had all the Littlest College students and the Largest Ever College students. Ms. Twombly went on stage and smiled. "Welcome, everyone!" She said into the mic. "Today, I am here to say that Littlest College might not be shuting down afterall!" The Littlest College students All began to clap. "The reason why, is because 7 students have agreed to start a group to enter the talent compition and save our College. Pepper Clark, Russell Furgenson, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, and Zoe Trent, please come up stage right now to be applauded."

Sunil felt himself blush as he and the others went on stage. "The group leader, Russell, will explain." Russell took the microphone and began to speak into it. "When me and my friends found out that Littlest College was getting shut down, we couldn't believe it. So we all agreed to start a group called The Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Or LPS for short. We all have talents that we want to share. Ms. Twombly, you don't mind if we show them off do you?" Ms. Twombly shook her head. "Not at all."

Russell took out his skateboard and began to skate on it. He was so fast and quick and intelligent. He did flips on it, he jumped and turned and did curves and did sweet moves that you couldn't believe. He stopped and put his skateboard away.

Minka smiled and got paper and paint out. She began to slap and draw paint on it. She delecitly sketched until she was finished. She held up a picture of her and her friends. "Tada!" She cheered. Everyone began to clap.

Penny blushed and got out her blue ribbons. She began to twirl and dance and jump and spin. She was so graceful and beautiful, the aduience couldn't believe their eyes. When she was done, everyone clapped. Penny blushed and went back in line.

Vinnie smiled. "This is my chance!" He said. He began to do awesome and amzing hip hop Moves. He danced and twirled and... lord knows why... did the worm. He got up and made a peace sign. "Peace!" He said. The aduince slowly clapped.

Zoe got the microphone and smirked. "This is my time to shine baby!" She sad.

(Song starts)

Zoe

I told you on the day we wed

I was gonna love you till I's dead

Made you wait till our wedding night

That's the first and the last time I wear white

So if the tids of bond ever do come lose

Tie em in knot like a hangmans noose

Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll got to hell

Before I see you with someone else

Put me in the ground

Put me six foot down

And let the stone say

Here lies a girl with only croutch

Was loving one man just a little too much

If you go before I do

I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he better dig two.

(Song ends)

Everyone began to cheer and clap. Zoe bowed down. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!" Pepper smiled and looked at Sunil. "Wish me luck." She said. Sunil smiled and nodded. "G-good luck... you'll do wonderful." Pepper blushed and smiled.

Pepper smiled and got out a rubber chicken. "Hey," She said. "Why did the chicken really cross the road?" Everyone blinked. "Because," She took it's head off. "He had no head, or brain for that matter!" Everyone began to laugh. Pepper smiled. "Now," She said. "If you would be so kind, to appluase to my friend, Sunil!"

Sunil blushed and walked up. He felt so nervous. Sweat poured down his forehead. "I... I..." He maneged to say in the mic. "M... My... talent... I-is... uh..." Suddenly, everyone began to laugh at him. Sunil blinked, but suddenly his pants began to feel wet. He slowly looked down to see that he had wet his pants. His face turned red with embaressment. He crossed his legs and blushed extreamly. Everyone laughed at him. "Loser!" A person shouted.

"What a dork!"

"Bed wetter!"

"Idiot boy!"

"What a loser!"

Sunil began to cry. He ran off stage, trying his best to ignore the people laughing at him.

Pepper gasped and ran after him.

Sunil sat down on the sidewalk and began to cry. He felt like an idiot. He was so embarrassed by wetting his pants. He did it front of everyone! He felt like a fool. "Sunil." A voice said. He looked to see Pepper. He blushed even more. "What?" He asked. "You think I'm a loser too?" Pepper shook her head and sat next to him. "No." She said. "They shouldn't of laughed at you." she said sadly. Sunil stared at her. "I Didn't mean to do it." he cried. "I Was just so embarrassed. Now everyone thinks I'm a loser." "I Don't."

Sunil looked at Pepper and looked into her eyes. Her... beautiful... beautiful shining... shining rose pink eyes. Now that he looked closer, they weren't beautiful... they were gorgeous! He stared at her for a minute and slightly smiled. "Pepper..." He maneged to say. "I... I..." Pepper slowly hushed him gently and they began to come closer for a kiss. "Uh... do you guys need some time alone?" The two looked to see their friends. They both blushed. "Uh... um... n-no." Pepper stammered. "W-we were just t-talking." Sunil said. Zoe smirked and nodded. "Mmmm hmmm." She said.

Hours later

Sunil sat in his room alone. He sighed sadly, since he told his friends that he wanted to be alone. He lied down on his bed and smiled slightly.

(Song starts)

Sunil

I have often dreamed

Of a far out place

Where a great, warm, welcome

Will be waiting for me

And the crowds will cheer

When they, see my face

And a voice, keeps, saying

This is where I'm meant be

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know every mile

Will be worth my while

I can go, most, anywhere to find where I

Belong

(Song ends)

* * *

Finally, got another chapter of this done. Poor Sunil. He was made fun of and he nearly kissed Pepper! :)

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

We're back!

* * *

Students were chatting about Sunil's little accident. "Omg, that guy was like, such a loser." A girl said. "I know, he's such a bed wetter." Sunil had then walked in the cafitera and everyone laughed at him when they saw him. He blushed as they began to call him names. "Loser!" People began to say. Vinnie came up next to Sunil. "Come on Sunil," He said, glaring at the rude people. "You don't need to listen to these guys. Russell's got a meeting with us anyways."

Sunil nodded and walked away with Vinnie, trying to ignore the people calling him terrible names.

"So that's what we'll do." Russell said, smiling. "So," Zoe said. "You want us to all practice alone? Seems simple enough. I'll go practice my singing, darlings." She then skipped away. Vinnie smiled. "See ya guys later." He said. He gave Penny a kiss on the hand and ran off. Penny blushed and smiled. "He's a cutie." She said to Minka. Minka noded. She got up and grinned. "I'll go make some masterpieces!" She then cartweeled away. Penny smiled and got her ribbons. "See you guys later." She said and walked off. Pepper smiled. "I'm gonna think of a new shtick." She said. She smiled at Sunil. "See ya later, Houdini." Sunil blushed and waved at her as she left. He sighed dreamily.

"You like her." Sunil looked at Russell, who was smirking. "What?" Sunil said. Russell smirked and shook his head. "You totally like her." Sunil blushed. "I D-do not." He scolded. "I Just... find her... pretty." Russell smirked. "Uh huh. Well, a college prom is coming up and maybe you should ask her out. I mean, Shahrukh is with Sugar Sprinkles. Shivers is with Buttercream, Zoe is with Digby. Vinnie, might ask out Penny Ling. I'm gonna ask out Minka. You should ask out Pepper."

Sunil shook his head and blushed. "No." He said. "I'd never have a chance with her." Russell put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you give it a try?" Sunil blinked. "Ok... I'll do it. But one more thing." "What?" "Good luck asking Minka out, you're gonna need it tubby." Sunil said, smirking. Russell gave him a glare. "Say that again." "I'm sorry." "That's what i thought."

"Madam Pom!" Pom turned to see Scout. "Oh, why hello Scout." Scout rolled her eyes. "I Was about to take those treats from those losers, until Pepper and some dork indian boy came up and stopped us." Madam Pom smirked. "Nice try Scouty." She said. "I'm sure Littlest College Will be put down in no time." "No you don't understand," Scout snapped. "Pepper, Sunil, Zoe, Russell, Penny, Minka, and Vinnie have started a group called LPS and their going to help save that dump in the talent show." Madam Pom stared at her. "The prize is?" "A $1,000,000,000 dollar check." Madam Pom nodde "That's a lot of money." She said. Scout nodded.

"Don't worry." Pom said. "I Have a plan to ruien them. Number 1 will be Zoe." Scout smirked. "Let's do it then."

"So Penny Ling." Vinnie said as he and Penny were sitting at the smoothie place. "I Was wondering... um... uh.. do you wanna... go to the prom with me?" Penny gasped. "I Would love to!" She said. Vinnie grinned. "Really?" Penny nodded. Vinnie fist pumped, but he accedently punched a random dude. "Hey!" The dude said. "Sorry." Vinnie whimpered. The random dude shook his head and walked off. Vinnie blushed and shrugged. Penny smiled. "You're funny, Terrio." She said sweetly. Vinnie blushed and held her hand. "And you're beautiful, Ling."

"I Can do this." Sunil said as he saw Pepper and Zoe watching football play their with their baby, the football. And with that baby, they were playing football. Sunil blushed. "I can do this.. I can do this." He got all his courage and began to walk towards the girls. "Hey Zoe, Hey Pepper." Pepper looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Sunil." "Omg!" Zoe exclaimed. "Here he comes!" Afootball player with brown hair and facial hair walked over to Zoe. "Hey Zoe." He said. Zoe blushed. "Why hello Digby." Digby smiled. "Hey, Zoe... I was thinking... do you wanna go to prom with me?" Zoe gasped. "Of course!" She cheered. Digby smiled. "Great." He said. "Meet ya there" He then ran off.

Zoe smiled. "Isn't he the cutest?" "Why hello Zoe" Zoe, Pepper, and Sunil looked to see Madam Pom walked towards them. Zoe growled. "Hello Pom." Pom smirked. "Why Zoe," She exclaimed. "I just adore you're hat, it's beautiful, even though it's styal went out in, i don't know, 1964." Zoe gasped. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. Pom smirked. "Well maybe you shouldn't be so much of a diva. By the way, have you ever thought about getting plastic surgery on your face, people are killing themselfs because they looked at it." Zoe, Pepper, and Sunil's eyes all widen. Pepper growled.

"Who do you think you are?" She snarled. Madam Pom smirked. "if it isn't the clown girl." She said. "I wonder what stupid jokes you have now. You sure have no potential, that's for sure." Pepper blushed and looked away. "Oh, is ms tomboy sad? Maybe she shouldn't be so stupid enough to think she'll do anything right In her life, which is impossible." Pepper whimpered and began to cry. She ran off. Pom smirked and walked off.

Zoe snarled and she and Sunil ran after Pepper.


End file.
